


Magical Gays

by Fanartfunart



Series: Magical Gays Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (like... implied), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Stalking, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, but like supervillains not like irredemable evil villains, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanartfunart/pseuds/Fanartfunart
Summary: Cross-posted from tumblr (@magical-gays-au-fanartfunart)Set in a world where superheros are basically magical girls. None of them are sure how they got their powers, but the same dynamics and roles of "Morality", "Logic", "Anxiety", "Creativity", "Deceit" and "The Core" (and a spare few possible others), have existed for some time.Roman, Logan, Virgil and Patton all have to work together against the individual known as Deceit, who is creating general chaos with his abilities. Deceit has some unknown agenda, and the team always feels 10 steps behind. Meanwhile, Logan and Patton, and Virgil and Roman are a little distracted with budding romances and mutual ignoring of feelings.Currently on hiatus so fair warning, it might not get finished after I finish posting these.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Magical Gays Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054778
Kudos: 5





	1. Lets Skip the Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Panic attacks (not too detailed descriptions), some moments of minor peril, suggestion of stalking. Tell me if anything else needs tagging.

Logan watched fondly as Patton cleared a table and busied away, assisting his customers with smiles and pleasantries. Logan caught Patton glancing at him with a smile before he focused his attention on the customer who walked in.

“Hey Lo.”

Logan jolted and glanced up at Thomas, who was giving him a rather amused glance, “Salutations Thomas, how might I help you?”

“Still on work mode?” Thomas said with a laugh, sitting down across from him.

Logan frowned, “I- no?”

Thomas shook his head and glanced at Patton, “The bakery’s doing pretty well it seems.”

“Yes, Patton needs some additional staff if he wishes to keep up with the morning and afternoon rushes he gets.” Logan sighed, “I offered my assistance, but he refused.”

Thomas nodded as though Logan had said something quite profound and then let out a hum of a sigh, “How do you think Princey and Anxiety are doing?”

Logan blinked, “They appear quite alright. Roman has yet to antagonize Anxiety in any purposeful way, and Anxiety has managed to reduce the effects of his abilities that he can now touch people without causing them panic.”

He smiled, “That’s good.”

Logan’s eyes flickered over the young adult, raising a brow, “Why do you ask?”

An uneasy laugh fluttered out and Thomas rubbed the back of his head, “I just. I’ve, occasionally, felt, weird. And, I’m fairly sure it’s coming from one of them.”

“They are teenagers.” Logan supplied, “They are much more prone to chemical imbalances.”

“Logan, you and Patton are also kinda young.”

Logan sputtered before crossing his arms, “I may not have reached biological adulthood but I am not as prone to chemical imbalances as two 15-year-olds.”

“They’re both 17 Logan. Roman’s 18 in June.”

“Oh my god, you’re right.” Logan’s eyes widened, “Roman’s nearly a legal adult! That’s honestly quite frightening.”

Thomas laughed and rolled his eyes, “Well if you find out anything’s going on, just, tell me, ok?”

“You are the one with the mental link between us all, why don’t you simply-”

“I don’t know, it feels- wrong.” Thomas groaned, folding his arms up on the table, lulling his head in the crook of his arms, “I don’t want to pry into their lives just ‘cause.”

“Well,” Logan said softly, “I understand and appreciate your respect for our privacies, but, if any of us are causing you emotional or physical distress, please, tell us. And I extend this to myself as well, Thomas. We might not always be aware that things are distressing you or, even ourselves.”

Thomas smiled softly and nodded, “Ok Lo.”

“What’s going on here?” Patton announced cheerfully as he walked over towards the two, “How’s two of my favorite boys?”

“Satisfactory,” Logan replied, the fond smile returning to his lips.

“Doing good Pat,” Thomas said, smiling widely.

Patton smiled brightly, “Ah, good to hear!” He twisted back and forth slightly, “So what have you been up to Thomas?”

“Theater stuff,” Thomas answered, rubbing the back of his head, “Mostly. Oh, and Joan and I are starting to write some vids together.”

“Oh, that’s great kiddo! Sounds exciting! On the youtubes, right?”

Thomas laughed, “Yes Pat. On the youtubes.”

“What are the proposed theme of these ‘vids’?” Logan inquired, tilting his head.

As Thomas opened his mouth to reply, Patton gasped softly. Thomas abruptly straightened. Logan raised a brow at the two’s sudden rigidness before he remembered- empaths.

Thomas and Patton glanced at each other and Patton turned towards his assistant manager, “Cover for me, Rem!” Patton announced, light blue flashing over him as he took to a run out of his business.

Logan stood, and in a flash of deep blue, his attire changed as well.

He glanced at Thomas, whose eyes were wide, “Go, now. I’ll summon Creativity and Anxiety.” He swallowed, “I think you’ll need them.”

Logic nodded and ran out after Morality.

Roman was in the middle of his last period when he heard Thomas’s voice ring through his head. He stood up, without warning, causing the class to pause and glance at him. Roman gave an uneasy smile to his teacher, “Duty calls.”

“If you must-” they sighed, “Just-” In a flash of red, Creativity was bolting out of the room, not even bothering to collect his book bag. “Collect your… Homework. Well, that was hopeful thinking.”

Virgil yelped, loudly. Breaths harsh and panicked when the thoughts that weren’t his demanded attention. “I, I need to go,” Virgil said, stumbling out of the classroom before the teacher could protest.

‘Sorry for pulling you out of classes,’ was the final part of the psychic message. Virgil rolled his eyes. Always the considerate one. He turned a corner, glanced for any possible intruders to his hiding place before he let the dark purple light wash over him. Anxiety blinked a few times before glancing down at his hands. Black fingerless gloves reducing the surface area of skin his powers would be strongest with.

He let out a breath and raced towards the apparent site of trouble.

Anxiety swore.

Which was quickly shot down with the shout, “Language, Anxiety!”

The riot in the central shopping square of the town had no apparent reasoning, other than complete and total chaos. Anxiety stared, eyes fixated on the chaos of people yelling and screaming and being general terrors. Patton was currently holding an expanse of white string holding several individuals into passivity, while Logan had managed to contain certain individuals in pockets of reduced gravitation.

“Just let it go Plebeian!” Creativity shouted, snapping Anxiety out of his observation of the older two’s actions. Creativity was struggling to reacquire his drawing tablet (his preferred ‘weapon’ as he liked to call it) from a woman who was cackling madly from her place avoiding the princely figure. He was then promptly tackled by a small crowd.

“My power is literally the worst thing to add into this mix,” Anxiety deadpanned, before racing into the fray to get to the overwhelmed Creativity.

He could distantly hear Logic rambling on, most likely to Thomas within their psychic connection, about the situation and possible solutions.

“I just don’t understand the cause of the riot!” Logic complained.

“We can handle that later, we need to get everyone affected away from each other!” Patton announced loudly.

Anxiety blinked. Away.

“I’m gonna try something!” Anxiety yelled out. He swallowed, whispering, “Thomas, you better be listening because you need to calm them all back down after I touch them.”

He could hear distant affirmations and one clear, “Good luck.”

Anxiety closed his eyes, trying to focus on the part of him that wanted to run, to run away and get away from the chaos, to leave, and let it out through his fingertips. Eyes snapping open, feeling the anxious energy tingling through his arms and pool into his hands. Some people yelled from his touch, others shivered and gasped. Anxiety gritted his teeth, searching for Creativity. He just needed to break through enough of this crowd to let everyone else take over and fix this.

“Where the hell is that jerk?” he whispered, eyes darting back and forth. White and red- where the hell is that stupid white and red outfit? Anxiety let out a groan and raced in the direction he hoped would be right.

Thomas hushed a young woman as she cried out the last of Anxiety’s effect on her, glancing over the other individuals he’d incidentally collected. His throat was getting slightly sore from the constant use. He glanced down at her hands. “Hey, where’d you get that?”

She blinked, before glancing down at her hands, “I- don’t know,” she said softly, turning the device around in her hands, “It’s not mine.”

“May I?”

She nodded and Thomas turned the tablet around, “I think I know who’s this is. I can get it back to him later.” He set it down and looked at the woman, “Do you have any idea about what happened?”

She furrowed her brow, wringing her hands, “I, it was almost like I was hypnotized. Everyone seemed to think everyone else was out to get them. I, remember a voice. Maybe over the speaker system? I can’t-” She hugged herself, “Sorry, this isn’t very helpful.”

“No, no, it’s perfect, more than we knew before. Thank you. Are you okay here? Should I get someone to sit with you?”

She shook her head, “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Thomas flickered a smile before racing over to the next panicking individual running his way, remembering to grab Creativity’s tablet and stuffing it awkwardly in his jacket.

Creativity was staring at his hands when Anxiety finally found him, hidden behind a sculpture piece, easier to find now that most of the crowd was either collected, sent fleeing, or calmed.

“Creativity?” Anxiety asked, brows furrowed. He straightened instantly, eyes focusing on Anxiety.

“Hi, yes,” Creativity swallowed and blinked a few times before giving a too-wide smile, “I uh, lost my drawing tablet.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Anxiety muttered slowly, “Are you ok?” Anxiety asked, flickering over Creativity’s appearance.

“Oh fine! I-” he blinked as he turned to look behind himself to find Logic lowering himself and his captive individuals to the ground. Somewhere in the fiasco, the police had arrived. He turned back up towards Anxiety, “I’m fine. I simply didn’t have much assistance to lend to the situation this time around I suppose.”

Anxiety nodded softly and leaned back on the balls of his feet and back, “Right. Um.”

Creativity smiled gently, “Shall we assist the wrap-up?”

A heavy sigh billowed through Anxiety’s lips, “I’m honestly exhausted.”

“Then you head home, or wherever you go to rest, Dark and Dreary Knight” Creativity said, “I’ll do what I can here.”

Virgil only slightly reluctantly returned home, eyelids heavy and refusing to stay open. He fell onto his bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his Tumblr feed. Only to find, of course, videos of the recent situation. Virgil groaned. He followed too many people interested in his friends.

He blinked as he noticed a video with the screen cap of Creativity. The caption under it only surprise emojis and an “OMG”. His thumb hovered over the play button and he sighed. He pressed play.

The video was shaky, likely taken from a farther vantage point and zoomed in on, and there, a crowd was surrounding what Virgil could only assume was Creativity. He chewed on his lip, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Then the crowd was thrown back by some unseen force, and Creativity was left standing in the middle. Virgil furrowed his brow, was he shaking? Creativity lifted his hands to his face, covering his mouth before he ran off.

Virgil opened the video’s notes feed, scrolling through the various reactions and theories. All of which pointed to one conclusion. Creativity had some kind of power that the general population didn’t know about. And, that, from the looks of it, he didn’t know about either.

Virgil frowned and scrolled along, finding another video. A more professional one.

“Creativity, you seemed to be missing from a majority of the action today, care to answer why?”

Virgil sneered. “Reporters.”

Creativity’s eyes widened and he glanced toward the camera, but he smiled despite the uncertainty in his eyes. “My drawing tablet was taken from me and, seeing as the crowd was mostly innocent citizens, I opted not to act. I wish I could’ve offered my assistance, but there was simply too much happening for me to do so safely and effectively.” Creativity glanced at Logic and Morality before smiling more genuinely. “Besides, Anxiety did a wonderful job in generating a quick solution with minimal damage.” He looked directly into the camera. “He’s proving to be quite the effective little hero.”

Virgil smiled and before briefly glancing through the notes on that video, not actually reading them, he turned off his phone, letting his eyes close.

“The question that really all brings us to is, who caused this mass hysteria?”

Patton frowned at the television before he glanced over to Logan, who seemed deep in thought.

“What do you think?” Patton asked, pumping his legs from their crossed position like a little kid.

Logan glanced up, eyes flickering over Patton, “Uh, it’s nice.”

“No, about the incident today. I’m not asking you about my hair or something.”

“Well your hair is quite nice.” Logan said, glancing up, “The blue suits you.”

Patton hummed, pulling on the ends of the curly died hairs, “I think I liked the full purple more.”

Logan giggled, “I still don’t understand why you enjoy dying it so much.”

“It’s fun! I think I’ll do a full on rainbow next. Or maybe the trans colors. Ya’ know, Roman said he’d let me dye his hair with purple sometime.”

“Roman? Purple?”

“Ace.”

“Oh!” Logan nodded, “I can see that then.”

“Anyway,” Patton said, shaking his head, “News.”

Logan sighed, “I, don’t know. I can only assume it was the work of a powered individual such as ourselves. One with the ability to coerce or ‘hypnotise’ others.”

“Like- a Dark Side?”

Logan froze. “Do you remember-”

“Deceit,” Patton breathed.

Logan looked up, finding much more emotion in Patton’s eyes than he thought he would. “Yes.”

Patton rubbed his arms, brows furrowed.

“Patton?” Logan asked, tilting his head.

He glanced up, “I think whoever it is has been sending me notes.”

“Wait, what?” Logan yelled, eyes wide.

Patton sighed and collected a box, which revealed several multicolored papers, with various styles of lettering. Logan shifted through them silently, eyes widening with every new note he took from the box.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Logan exclaimed, looking at the collection of notes.

Patton groaned, “I didn’t think it was that important! I didn’t want anyone to worry!”

“They threaten you and others in several instances! And what sane individual talks like this?” Logan complained. Slamming the pieces of paper down on the table.

“I don’t know!” Patton complained.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, “How- where are these being left?”

“In my bakery,” Patton murmured, “I usually find them in the kitchen.”

“They’ve been in your place of work?” Logan yelled.

“Logan, it’s fine!” Logan took in a sharp breath. Patton looked at him, eyes dangerously cold in their stare. He let out a wavering breath, “I’m dealing with it.”

“Just.” Logan’s voice cracked. “Be careful.”

“I know what I’m doing.” He smiled gently, “Just trust me.”

“I do.” Logan sighed, “More than most anything. I just don’t want you hurt. I- I-” Logan swallowed. The final words lost on his tongue. He softly took Patton’s hands, “Promise you’ll tell us if you get another note?”

Patton nodded, “Yeah. Promise,” he said, giving Logan’s hands a quick squeeze.

A small moment of silence passed before Patton cleared his throat. “So. Sleepover or home?”

Logan smiled wearily, “If you don’t mind?”

“Can I watch The Office until 4 am?”

The small smile was squashed. “Patton.”

“Kidding!” Patton giggled. He twirled away from Logan and in just a loud enough whisper, said, “Maybe.”


	2. Partners? For Lab, clearly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman bumps into a teen from his school (several different times and it gets more awkward each time. GEEz), Creativity & Anxiety have a chat.
> 
> Warnings: Panic attacks -with slightly more description than last time- (A theme has emerged already). Tell me if anything else needs tagging.

His footsteps echoed against the pavement, breaths heavy as he raced down the streets. His throat felt dry and cracked as he took in each breath. His legs felt like jelly. Creativity turned a corner and in a flash of red light, his more princely outfit falling away and returning to his normal outfit. Roman dusted off his jacket and glanced up at the freshmen gawking at him.

Roman smiled at them uneasily and turned towards the school’s doors. Being late on the second day of senior year would’ve been a gigantic fluke. Roman paused in his walk and rummaged through his bag, collecting his water bottle from the bag. He let out an exaggerated groan as he tipped the water bottle over, not even a drop spilling from the empty bottle.

“Oh come on,” Roman grumbled, stuffing the water bottle back in his bag and continuing his walk to class.

A chill ran down Roman’s spine just before someone smacked into him. The pair falling onto the floor in a clatter of limbs. Roman could feel his heartbeat pick up faster than when he was running. His breathing hitched uncontrollably as the other boy’s quick words fell deaf to his ears. He blinked several times before looking up and finding a crowd surrounding him- and a boy who very much seemed like he wished he could disappear.

Roman swallowed down the surge of anxiety coursing through his veins before he stumbled to a stand, smiling at the boy in the hoodie, “Are you ok?” Roman asked, letting his breaths even out.

The boy nodded heavily, bangs falling over his eyes, “Sorry.” He said, voice low and raspy.

Roman smiled his usual smile, the one that reminded him he couldn’t be afraid. Maybe it would also show the other boy there wasn’t anything to fear either. “Don’t worry about it. Accidents happen.”

The boy nodded again and Roman moved, which caused a wave of students to move out of his way. He jerked his head for the other boy to go first and the boy hesitantly took the opportunity to escape.

Roman glanced over the small crowd before moving to his own class.

* * *

Virgil rushed down a corridor and slammed the bathroom door shut before he let out a gasp of breath. His eyes quickly found their way to the mirror, where darkened tones were leaking over his skin under his eyes. He swore and pulled back his hair, groaning, “What if he knows? He must’ve figured it out, he must’ve. He looked right at me!” He paced the bathroom’s greasy tile, hands jittery as he paced. He let out a heavy breath and glanced at himself in the mirror, the eye shadow sneaking further down his eyes. He let out a heavy groan and pulled his hood up.

* * *

Roman settled into his seat and looked himself over, a shaky breath escaping his lips. A slight tinge of energy still pulsed through him.

“Roman?” the individual speaking snapped several times, “Roman.”

He jerked his head up to find his teacher giving him a mildly concerned look, a class full of eyes on him. Roman put on a smile, “Yes Ma’am?”

She sighed, “Your lab partner for the semester doesn’t appear to be here, so please pay attention. I requested you work with the group behind you.”

Roman nodded, glancing over his hands before turning around to look at the pair of girls who giggled when he turned to look at them. Roman let out a huff of a breath, the lightheadedness settling into his skull. “Great,” he huffed.

* * *

“An so- she’s like ‘you’re Creativity, right?’ And I’m like ‘yeah, o’ course, you can’t not know that.’ And- Hey! Don’t look at me like that, I don’t actually say that to her face.” Roman said, leaning against the countertop of Patton’s bakery, shoving the last of the apple fritter (that had been used more like a prop than food) into his mouth.

“You realize she might’ve been flirting with you, don’t you?” Patton said, a small smile curling up on his lips.

Roman scoffed, “No way.”

Patton shrugged, moving to clean the glass for the display case, “Just a thought. My little flying ace.”

“I may be ace, but I think I know flirting,” Roman said, pressing a hand to his chest, “That was just fangirling.”

Patton laughed, “Oh you know fangirling too.”

“Shut up!” Roman cried out, causing Patton to laugh.

“You were so cute though! Following me around,” Patton cooed, “Like a baby bird!”

“Patton!” Roman whined, now sprawling across the countertop.

Patton patted Roman’s head, smirking. The door chimed and Patton straightened, a practically glowing smile on his face, “Logan!” Patton announced cheerfully.

“Salutations, Patton, Roman.” Patton opened his arms and, with a soft nod from Logan, embraced his friend, squeezing him.

“Patton was teasing me again!” Roman complained, watching Patton release Logan upon being tapped on the shoulder. Logan glanced at Roman with a raised brow and a sideways smile.

Roman pouted, “How come no one ever believes me when I tell them Pat’s actually diabolical!”

Patton fluttered his eyelashes at Roman with a small smile, shifting side to side. A testament to the reigning ‘Patton is adorable’ belief.

Logan laughed at the interaction and rolled his eyes, “How are your classes?”

“Me? Oh!” Patton announced, “I met the sweetest lol today during my practicals.”

“L-O-L?” Logan said, tilting his head, “Isn’t that the texting term for-”

“Little old lady!” Patton said, “So sweet. She had the weirdest feet though.”

“Abnormalities in elders in medical care is common,” Logan said, “You will see a lot more from where that came from when you engage in your prospective carrier.”

“I know, smarty-pants,” Patton said with a giggle, bopping Logan’s nose, “Just saying.”

Logan touched his nose after Patton turned towards Roman, eyes wide. Roman rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk. Logan, however, glared Roman’s silent teasing down.

“What about you Kiddo, how’s Senior year treating you?”

Roman let out an exaggerated moan and rolled onto his back against the countertop, “If we fake my death, how long will it take for people to find out where I am?”

“Aw, it can’t be that bad.”

Roman let out another exaggerated sound of despair.

The bell to the bakery chimed again, causing the boys to glanced over the intruder to their conversation. The teen paused, “Sorry- I- Are you closed?”

Patton laughed brightly, “Oh not at all, I just didn’t expect anyone right yet.”

Roman leaned past Patton and Logan to glance at the individual. “Emo Nightmare!” Roman announced loudly.

The boy jolted and looked at Roman. He swore.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Roman straightened, “I don’t know your name, so-” he laughed awkwardly, “Nicknames.”

He looked over the trio, “I- sorry I should go, shouldn’t I? I don’t mean to interrupt-”

“No please, don’t mind us,” Patton said, “We were just talking about normal life stuff,” Patton said with a giggle, “My pastries may be super but doesn’t mean I always am.” Patton winked and the boy covered a small smile with his hands.

The younger individual let the door shut behind him, still seeming hesitant as he eyed Roman.

“What did you do?” Logan whispered as he looked towards Roman.

“Nothing!” Roman gasped, pressing a hand to his chest, “He walked into me.”

Logan shook his head as Patton took his place back behind the counter.

“How’d you hear about my little hole in the wall anyhow?” Patton inquired, “I mostly get lols and coffee addicts.”

“Oh,” he muttered, “A friend- recommended it.”

“From school?” Roman asked, head tilted.

“Uh, no.”

Roman let out an uneasy sound and rubbed the back of his head, “Righttt.”

* * *

“Anxiety and Creativity, you can take that route, Morality and I will go this way,” Logic stated simply.

Creativity glanced wearily towards their hooded friend, “But we always do it this way, can we switch it up for once?”

Morality nodded excitedly, “Sure, why not? Come on Lo-Lo, we’ll take this route today!”

Logic was pulled in the opposite direction of his usual route with Morality and left Creativity and Anxiety standing on the roof of the building looking at each other. Creativity smiled wearily.

Anxiety clicked his tongue before sighing, “Alright Creativity, guess you won us a new route.”

* * *

The pair patrolled the region well into the night before Creativity and Anxiety found themselves sitting above the streets. Creativity absently doodled on his drawing tablet, occasionally letting the miniature creatures he created pop up into life and prance around.

“So, uh.” Anxiety muttered, “How’s life?”

Creativity glanced over towards Anxiety, “Fine? Why?”

“I, don’t know. You’re, usually more- talkative,” Anxiety grumbled, folding a leg up as he glanced back over the city.

He shrugged. The creatures were willed back into a 2D state on the page before Creativity looked up. He swallowed, “I, had a panic attack. Today.”

Anxiety whipped his head up, “Wait, what?”

“It was… small. Don’t think anyone noticed,” Creativity said softly.

Anxiety let out a breath and folded up his legs against his chest, “Did you tell Morality?”

Creativity laughed, “And get Padre Pat worried? Hell no. God, he and Logan would probably tell Thomas and then Thomas would probably ask me to sit back for a bit. They all still treat me like a kid. I’m not gonna give them the chance to pull me out.”

“Creativity,” Anxiety said, “They won’t do that.”

“I’m Creativity, I’m supposed to be the confident one. Can’t go around having panic attacks for literally such a stupid little reason. It’s not… It’s not how things work.”

“What caused it?” Anxiety asked softly.

“All that happened was that this, this kid bumped into me and-” he shook his head, “Why the hell am I telling you this?” he groaned, and he fell backward, “I think… it might’ve partly been because I was a bit dehydrated.” Creativity stared at the sky.

“Wait, was this a one-time thing? Because-” Anxiety glanced down, vividly remembering when he tripped into Roman.

“It’s fine,” Creativity said finally.

“Roman, please, just tell me.”

Creativity glanced towards Anxiety, brows knit together, “Roman?”

“I-” Anxiety took in a careful breath, “It is your name, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but you never call me Roman,” he said, tilting his head.

“Well maybe I wanted to get through that thick skull of yours,” Anxiety snarked back, folding his arms.

Creativity let out a huff and glanced back up to the sky. Silence settled for a moment.

“5.”

Anxiety turned his head towards Creativity.

“That would’ve been my 5th panic attack starting this summer.”

“5th?” Virgil swore, “You’re counting when I touched you, right?”

He shook his head in the negative, “And you’ve only touched me twice this summer Storm Cloud. And barely for a second.”

Anxiety stared out at the city lights, “Sorry for that.”

“It was an accident. You already said sorry,” Creativity said.

“I know, I just-” Anxiety shook his head, “You know.”

“It’s fine.” Creativity sighed and stood up. His eyes surveyed the region, “Don’t think anything’s going on tonight.” Anxiety stood up, and Creativity glanced over to him, “Do you wanna, I don’t know, hang out at my house? I have homework and I’ll die if I have to do it with no one around.”

“Can you do anything by yourself?” Anxiety huffed, a small smile on his lips.

“No Penny Dreadful, I’m an extrovert, we need constant love and attention,” Creativity snapped back, smiling brightly.

“More proof to why introverts are the superior species.”

“So you admit you’re a different species?”

Anxiety scoffed, “Who needs someone to sit with him while he does schoolwork?”

Creativity laughed and shoved Anxiety in the shoulder gently. The motion caused Anxiety to freeze, but Creativity was already walking away as if the action was normal. Anxiety brushed his fingers over his shoulder, eyes focused on Creativity.

“You touched me,” Anxiety said.

Creativity paused and glanced back at him. He glanced at Anxiety’s shoulder. “Huh. Guess I did.”

* * *

Virgil didn’t expect himself to actually stay when he had escorted Roman to his home. He thought he’d insist he had to go and that would be that. Roman’s Creativity outfit had fallen away in a flash of bright red when he walked into the house and he seemed to have assumed Virgil would follow him right in.

Roman turned, brows raised when he noticed Virgil lingering at the door, “Anxiety?”

“I should probably head back home myself.”

“Nonsense,” Roman harrumphed, folding his arms, “It’s not even that late. And I know you don’t have a curfew because you once stayed out past 3 am on a whim.” He glanced up in thought, “Something about the witching hour I think actually.”

“Creativity,” Virgil huffed.

“An-xi-ety,” Roman whined, sounding out each syllable with extra emphasis. Roman smiled softly, “Please? Just for a little bit?”

That was all he needed for Virgil to cave. He sighed heavily and made a point to act as though his limbs were weights, pulling him down to the earth.

Roman rolled his eyes and moved towards what happened to be the kitchen. Roman collected two mugs, one of each perfect for their respective aesthetics. “Pick your poison, tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, black, like my soul,” Virgil said, leaning against the doorway.

Roman laughed, “As if you have one.”

Virgil smirked. “Just don’t fill it too much.”

He was handed a coffee after a short while, light in color. He giggled, “Ok, how’d you know?”

“Patton.” Roman said simply, “He wrote all our favorite drinks down at some point. Anxiety likes a light sugary coffee with a whole bucket of creamer.”

Virgil laughed and smiled at the mug in his hands. The smile proved temporary. “Hey, Creativity-”

Roman leaned against the counter of the kitchen, lifting his cup of tea to his face, “I’m not in costume, and I know you know my name so,” Roman twirled his right hand in a few circles, informing Virgil he could finish the sentence on his own.

“Roman,” Virgil corrected, “Why’d you ask me to come over?”

“Again, Jack Skelling-tall,” Vigil made a face at the attempt at a nickname as Roman ignored it, “I have homework.”

“You’re not doing any right now.”

“I’m a good host!” Roman announced, “I don’t just drag people in and then start doing homework while they stand around caffeine-less and bored!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, the smile on his face growing. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“Loud and proud,” Roman announced, dramatically bowing.

“Will your parent’s mind me being here?” Virgil asked, glancing around, “I mean-”

Roman shrugged, lifting himself from his position against the counter and strolling towards another part of the house that Virgil would have to follow him to. “They don’t mind. Not like they are worried I’ll get up to anything more insane than what I do as Creativity.”

“Right,” Virgil breathed, “Yeah, I guess.”

Roman then waltzed upstairs with no apparent reason other than to explore his own house it seemed.

“Where exactly are you going?” Virgil grumbled, one foot on the stairway as he watched Roman reach the top.

He leaned over the banister, “My room?”

Virgil blinked, “Oh.”

“Are you coming up Emo Lady Gaga?”

“Emo what now?” Virgil exclaimed. Roman laughed and continued into his house, forcing Virgil to follow after. 

* * *

Stepping into Roman’s room was close to stepping into another realm. The walls had been painted in a forested scene and were littered with posters and drawings and sticky notes. Every possible surface was covered with papers or mementos or strange knickknacks. Roman set his mug down on his nightstand and sat on his bed, placed strategically on the end of the room with a window with no screen. Virgil supposed that was Roman’s ‘doors are for losers’ days.

Virgil picked up the nearest piece of paper, full of various doodles and sketches, the page seeming to be dedicated to one character that may have well stepped out of a fantasy movie.

“Oh, wow.” Virgil breathed, “These are really good.”

“You, know my powers kinda make it hard for me not to draw well,” Roman said. Virgil glanced up, spying the proud expression on Roman’s face, and if he seemed a slightly flushed color, Virgil wouldn’t call attention to it.

“I know, just haven’t seen you draw- people.”

Roman glanced around the room, “Huh, I guess not.”

Virgil put the paper down and settled on the opposite end of Roman’s bed, folding his legs up neatly.

“Alright Roman, what else do you do when Creativity’s not around?”

Roman laughed loudly, “How long do you want to be sitting here?”

* * *

Roman’s eyes were closed and his head was lulled against Virgil’s chest. Virgil had closed Roman’s computer for him a while ago, now studying the face of the other boy quietly. He’d taken off his makeup, that Virgil was unaware he wore, a short while before Roman actually began to do his homework (at least an hour and a half after they first arrived at the house). It revealed the lightest spattering of freckles danced across his cheeks and nose, close to blending into his darker skin. His perfectly cared for hair messy and everywhere.

He didn’t snore, which had surprised Virgil. He’d gotten quickly used to it though, and now he was listening to the steady, slow rhythm of his breath. Virgil resisted the urge to pet Roman’s hair like that of a cat’s and let out a soft sigh of his own. His eyes dared to droop closed as if the sheer peace from Roman’s sleeping form radiated over him as well.

Virgil glanced around the darkened room. Virgil’s heartbeat kickstarted. He wormed himself loose from Roman’s sleepy grasp and placed the computer back on the dresser Roman had taken it from. He rubbed his wrist, eyes flickering over the room again, eyes settling on Roman.

“Stupid,” Virgil whispered to himself and lowered his hood. He pulled up the blanket that had been unceremoniously thrown to the end of the bed and tucked Roman in under it. He hesitated a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Roman’s head and bit his lip before opening the window escape route, not wanting to wake anyone with the door.

* * *

Roman opened his eyes to earliest morning light filtering through the open window. He groaned and blocked out the light with an arm, the breeze and twittering of birds mocking him. He sat up, glancing at his clock.

5:03. “Curse being a morning person,” Roman growled. He got up anyway, his natural daily patterns getting the better of him. Logan loved to beat in the idea of one’s circadian rhythm needing balance, and well, Roman’s ‘balance’ was late nights and early mornings with a nap during Algebra. So sue him.

5:09. He fixed himself a light breakfast, giving the note on the refrigerator no mind as he did so.

5:20. The wind whistled in his ears as he ran. His hair bounced as his feet made brief, heavy contact with the concrete, each breath like shards of ice stabbing his lungs. His heartbeat pulsing in his ears in time with each beat of his feet against the pavement. The music in his earbuds soft enough to hear, but not so much that he couldn’t hear the twitter of birds.

6:10. He arrived in the school, chugging his water bottle, and taking his jacket out of his bag.

And cue crashing into people. He stared at the familiar face, eyes wide. “Oh my god.” Roman breathed out.

The dark haired boy from the day before stared up at him from his placement in the grass of the school’s grounds.

“Oh my god!” Roman announced again, scrambling to a stand before offering out his hand, “I’m so, so, so, so sorry! I- I can’t believe I- I didn’t mean to, I promise!”

The boy was shaking, bangs out of his face for once, causing the bright violet eyes to be on full display.

Roman’s heart must have skipped a beat. He blinked a few times and the boy was standing back up, dusting off his ripped jeans. The bangs fell back over his eyes and the boy shook his head, “It’s fine, I’m sorry I keep- keep- getting in your way.”

“No, no, I’m just stupidly unobservant. Please, let me make it up to you.” Roman held out his hand again, a small smile on his face. The boy glanced at Roman’s hand and then back up to his face.

“What?”

“I’m sorry I’ve collided with you twice and I wish to make it up to you. I’ll do just about anything!”

The boy laughed, “Anything?”

“Mostly. I will not break the law- unless it’s a particularly stupid one, and, um, I won’t break my moral code. And- um, I probably shouldn’t do anything that Morality wouldn’t like. Or Thomas. Or Logic. And yeah I probably shouldn’t do anything Anxiety would yell at me over.” Roman groaned, “That rules out a bit more than ‘anything’ but, uh, offer still stands.” 

For some reason the boy was blushing, covering his mouth with his hand much like Anxiety might if he was hiding his laughter or a smile. He snorted. “Okay, ok. Thanks for the offer Creativity.”

“Oh please, out of costume, it’s Roman,” he smiled pleasantly.

He sighed and glanced down at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Virgil.”

“Virgil. Wait. Virgil? Like my lab partner, Virgil? Virgil who wasn’t in Bio yesterday Virgil?” Roman announced loudly.

“I’m your what?” Virgil yelled, voice squeaky.


End file.
